


Missed a Spot

by 5 Star Binch (thecannibalofoz)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, but it's not really smutty, just a tiny bit at the end, shower fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannibalofoz/pseuds/5%20Star%20Binch
Summary: Mac and Dennis take a shower together as boyfriends. Set post season 12, after Dennis has returned from North Dakota to Philly and gotten with Mac.





	Missed a Spot

“You missed a spot.”

Mac’s fingers massaged Dennis’ shoulder as he rubbed body wash all over his wet skin, lathering up like no soap he'd ever seen. _I guess you really do get what you pay for_ he thought as the flowery scent, dubbed “the seductive aroma of Lily and Jasmine”, emanated through the shower stall. _My dollar store bar soap just won't be satisfying anymore._

“I was getting there, asshole,” Dennis replied, trying not to laugh as Mac clumsily moved his hands over his shoulders and onto his chest, feeling him up with the subtlety of - well, the subtlety of _Mac_.

“Obviously not quick enough. Seriously, dude, no wonder you take like five hours in the bathroom every morning. You've spent the past ten minutes just turning around under the water!” Mac teased, running one of his hands through Dennis’ soaked hair.

“It’s relaxing! Showers aren't just for getting clean, you know?” Mac grinned at the, for once, unintentional double entendre and grabbed the bottle of body wash again, squeezing a dollop onto his palm and spreading it between his two hands.

“Don't use it all!” Dennis grumbled, “That shit costs money, Mac-”

“Shhh, shhh,” Mac leaned against Dennis’ back and continued to spread the bubbles across his body, trailing his hands down his stomach and around his hips, going gently around the bones that still stuck out a little bit - although not as much as they had before. He pressed his lips against Dennis’ neck, leaving soft kisses on the delicate skin there as Dennis relaxed into the soothing circular motions Mac was making across his lower back.

“You only complain about how long I take in the shower when you're not in here with me,” Dennis smirked, turning to face Mac and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. Determined not to waste any more time, he started to suck gently on Mac’s lower lip, eliciting a small giggle from him. Stopping for a moment to wipe the tendrils of wet hair from Mac’s eyes, he took a few seconds to adjust himself so that his gait was steady before continuing to press his lips against Mac’s, watching his brown eyes shut like clockwork each time he leaned in for a kiss. It was little moments of domesticity like this Dennis lived for; doing all the things he'd always pictured himself doing with a wife, in that fantasy of himself and a woman he'd built up and tried to live for so many years. It was little moments like this that let him believe maybe those elusive feelings he'd chased with Maureen, with Mandy, with any number of women he'd told himself he could make it work with - maybe they really were real, he just didn't need to stray so far to find them.

Mac couldn't help but be pulled in by the increasingly frantic kisses Dennis was laying on him, still feeling the hot stream of the shower dancing off of his back. He was drawn in deeper with each breath, his arms growing tighter in their embrace and a warm sense of relief spreading throughout his body. He's been all too eager to settle into being a comfy couple; he'd basically viewed himself as being part of one for years. But knowing what he knew now, that it was possible to say “I love you” to someone and have them say it in return, that it was possible to sleep with someone and wake up with them still lying next to you, that it was possible to have that kind of settled-in, life-long love with someone who you knew wouldn't need all the silly trappings of romance and overwrought passion, put his mind at ease immensely. Most of all, getting that confirmation that Dennis really could look at him and see love, that Dennis could look him in the eye, face up to the feelings Mac had fostered towards him for so many years and make the decision to let his iron guard come crashing down and allow Mac to step beyond it - that was the most important thing of all to him. Because to him, love wasn't about the feelings. It was about the decisions - what's the use of knowing someone loves you if they don't decide to let you know? He'd spent his entire life being told that sometimes people love you but they don't always let you know and he couldn't take any more of that uncertainty when he'd always been so abrupt, so upfront in his love.

He managed to push Dennis’ face away from him for long enough to look him in the eyes, all of his thoughts almost slipping out of his parted lips. Dennis recognised the intensity in his eyes as emotional, not sexual, and averted his gaze, moving to grab the shampoo that sat on the shelf above him. The bottle made a satisfying noise as he squeezed its contents onto his hand, and Mac couldn't help but laugh at it, eyes crinkling as he bowed his head onto Dennis’ shoulder.

“I can't believe we've been showering for god knows how long and we still haven't shampooed, dude,” Mac murmured, voice muffled by Dennis’ skin.

Dennis insisted on being the one who washed Mac’s hair, grumbling as his fingers ran the sweet smelling cream through hair that was still greased by the heavy layers of pomade he ran through it every morning, “This shit is like, impossible to get out bro. You look like an otter in an oil spill.”

Mac gasped in mock offence, batting Dennis’ hands away from him. He loved how they could still joke around like they always did, “I look hot with my hair slicked back, Dennis. As a matter of fact, my long line of lovers, not including you, have always told me that more people should go back to hair greasing.”

Dennis rolled his eyes, letting out a put-upon sigh, “Compliments don't count if you had to pay for them, dude.” Mac burst out laughing and leaned back in to kiss him, hands grabbing his ass, and not even Dennis could resist grinning at how adorable Mac could be when he was happy.

“Seriously though, Mac. When we finally get out this shower and you need to dry your hair, maybe don't slick it back today?” Dennis said as he maneuvered Mac under the shower head and let him wash the suds out of his hair. He didn't just want Mac to leave his hair soft to allow for the tactile enjoyment of running his fingers through it, or so he could see it fall floppy into his eyes, although both of those things had their certain appeal. He wanted it because it reminded him of the old days, the days when he and Mac had never doubted each other for a moment, before everything had gotten so complicated. He knew that these days would always be better, and that Mac was happier and he was as happy as he'd allow himself to be, but he'd always have that nostalgia for the times when he and Mac’s love was silent and unconfronted and undoubtedly strong. Part of him wished he could have took the way he felt now and transport it in a time machine, back to his and Mac’s twenty-something year old days and never have all those stupid mistakes weighing on his shoulders. But he couldn't explain that to Mac, so instead he said, “You look hot when it's slicked back, but you look even hotter when it's not.” Still true.

“Okay, for you. But I'm not sure we'll be getting out of this shower anytime soon…” Mac used his eyes to gesture to his hand, which was sliding its way over to Dennis’ cock. He figured he might as well get it out now, while they were still wet, naked and horny.

Dennis sighed as he felt that first thrust of the hand, finally getting some relief, “No, maybe we won't be getting out for a little while longer.”

 

 

 


End file.
